Sailor moon AU
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: III Serena se volvio mas responsable de sus deveres como la proxima princesa de la luna con ayuda de las chicas, de Luna y de Artemis pero tambien se ha vuelto un poco mas seria y aveces sin razon aparente se pone un poco triste.
1. Chapter 1

Fic sailor moon AU

""- son para saber lo que piensan

- es la intervencionde su servidora

()- algunas expresiones y sentimientos

CAPITULO 1: NUESTRO AMOR

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la pelea con Galaxia y la partida de las Sailor Stars, Darien tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos un mes después de la batalla, todas las chicas pasaron a tercero de preparatoria y volvieron a su vida normal, exceptuando a Serena, la cual se veía un poco deprimida, aparte de que se había vuelto mas responsable no solo en la escuela si no también como sailor (es el mes de Junio)

Una mañana, una bella rubia se encontraba meditando sobre su vida, estaba recordando la llamada que tuvo la noche anterior con su novio y futuro esposo

FLASH BACK

¿: ¿ALO?

¿: Hola

¿: ¿Se encuentra serena en casa?

¿: Ella habla

¿: Hola Serena habla Darien,

Serena: Darien que bueno que hablas, te he extrañado mucho - los ojos de Serena se iluminaron por completo al oír la voz de su amado Darien

Darien: Yo también te he extrañado Serena, pero con el trabajo en el hospital y las clases casi no me da tiempo de hablarte

Serena: Te entiendo no te preocupes, al menos nos veremos en las vacaciones

Darien: (triste) De eso quería hablarte, lo que pasa es que no podré ir a verte estas vacaciones

Serena: (sollozando) ¡¡¿¿Por qué! Quedaste que al menos en estas vacaciones si estarías, no me hagas lo mismo que en Navidad…

Darien: Lo se Serena pero es que tengo que acabar con las horas de servicio, entiéndeme por favor, si no me quedo no podré ir en navidad y eso no me agrada, no quería dejarte en navidad otra vez, por favor Serena entiéndeme

Serena: (triste) esta bien, te entiendo no te preocupes

Darien: (triste) en verdad lo siento

Serena: Lo siento Darien tengo que colgar, mama me habla…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Serena: Darien… "A veces me pregunto por que sigues a mi lado…recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, cuando descubrí tu identidad, cuando descubrí nuestro pasado, y me pregunto ¿Por qué andas conmigo si te caía tan mal? Probablemente como tu me caías a mi , ¿entonces por que estamos juntos, ¿será acaso por que no estamos enamorados de Darien y Serena si no de la princesa Serenity y del príncipe Endimión? ¿que hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido tu el amor de mi pasado, ¿nos hubiéramos querido de todas maneras?

(comienza a llorar)

Joven: ¿te encuentras bien?...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Joven: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas y posa sus ojos en los ojos azul cielo que la miraban con preocupación, el joven de cabello azul metálico saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco

Joven: toma

Serena: gracias – se seca las lagrimas

Joven: cuídate- se da la vuelta y comienza a avanzar

Serena: ¡espera! – El joven la voltea a ver con ojos tristes, hace una reverencia y sigue su camino – gracias…- se seca las ultimas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y parte rumbo a su casa

Mientras tanto en el Crow Center un grupo de chicas conversaban amenamente

Rei: ¿Dónde esta la tonta de Serena?

Ame: tranquila Rei

Lita: acabo de llamar a su casa y me dijeron que no esta

Mina: probablemente ya viene para aca

En casa de Serena

Serena: ¡¡ ya llegue!

M. ikuko: que bueno mi vida, te hablaron tus amigas, te están esperando en el centro

Serena: No tengo ganas de ir mama,

M. Ikuko: ¿te encuentras bien? A ti siempre te gusta estar con tus amigas

Serena: es que estoy un poco cansada, no es nada importante

M.Ikuko: esta bien: sube a tu darte un baño, ya casi esta la comida

Serena: esta bien- sube a su cuarto y al llegar se deja caer en al cama

Serena: me pregunto quien era…por dios! mejor me meto a bañar estoy pensando en puras boberías- sonrojada se mete a bañar, dejándose caer en la tina con agua tibia y burbujas, deja que todos sus problemas desaparezcan de su mente pro unos momentos, necesita descansar de llorar, necesita descansar de sus problemas con Darien, pro que aunque Darien no lo diga ella sabe que hay problemas con el, nada es como antes, ahora el le habla solo dos veces por semana a lo que antes eran cuatro, ella ya no le escribe diario si no que ahora es cada dos o tres días, todo esta cambiando y ella no sabe si para bien o para mal- se relaja lo mejor que puede y se queda dormida ahí

Una hora mas tarde Serena baja las escaleras con la cara mas relajada, el baño le sirvió para organizar sus ideas

Serena: ¿que hay de comer mama?

Nadie le contesto y en eso escucho la televisión

Reportero: le informamos que en le parque No. 10 se esta llevando acabo una pelea entre las Sailor Scout y unos moustros tipo sombra, y todos nos preguntamos ¿Dónde estas Sailor Moon? Tus amigas necesitan ayuda y nosotros también

Serena se quedo en Shok, otra vez debían de pelear, no tenia tiempo – subió rápido las escaleras y tomo su broche de transformación y salio por la ventana para no preocupar a nadie y corrió hasta llegar al parque se se encontraba desolado. No muy lejos de ahí las sailr estaban luchando con todo n ejercito de esas sombras

Encapuchado: entreguen a su princesa

S. Mars: eso jamás

Encapuchado: entonces tomen las consecuencias, sombras ataquen- las sombras atacaban ferozmente y las chicas se estaba agotando con facilidad

S. Mars: ¿Dónde estas Sailor Moon?

E.S.M.: detente ahí, no permitiré q hagas mas daño a mis amigas, Soy una sailro Scout que lucha pro el amor y la justicia soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

Encapuchado: justo a ti estaba esperando, Sailor Moon

E.S.M.: ¿Qué quieres?

Encapuchado: a ti!

El encapuchado se abalanza sobre ella y esta lo esquiva con dificultad, el hombre le lanza un ataque sorpresa y Sailor Moon es arrojada a 3 metros de distancia

Sailor iners: ¡¡sailor moon!...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Todas: SAILOR MOON!

S. Mars: FUEGO, SAGRADO DE MARTE... ENCIENDEDTE!

S Mars fue corriendo en dirección a Eternal Sailor Moon

S. Mars: Sailor Moon por favor reacciona

S. Mercuri: BUEBIUJAS DE MERCURIO... ESTALLEN

El ataque de Mercuri ayuda a las chicas a llegar hasta Sailor Moon y Mars

Sombra: Ya esta echo mi trabajo- al decir esto desaparece junto con las sombras  
y las chicas llevan a Sailo Moon al templo

Rei: ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ame?

Ame: No te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño, nada de que alarmarse

Mina: Los mejor Serra que la dejemos descansar- Las chicas asienten y salen del  
cuarto de Rei a la sala

Lita: El nuevo enemigo es muy poderoso

Rei: Por ahora lo mas importante es cuidar de Serena

Ame: (Sollozando)Ella se repondrá, pero aun no puedo creer que no la hallamos  
podido defender

Lita: (Golpeando la mesa)Me sentí tan impotente mientras el la atacaba

Mina: Tranquilas, es verdad que estamos falta de practica, pero lo mejor será  
descansar, después veremos que hacer

¿: Mina tiene razón- las chicas voltean al instante para ver quien es la que  
las oyó

Todas: SERENA

Serena: tranquilas chicas, el enemigo puede ser fuerte pero todas juntas  
lograremos detenerlo

Lita: Serena tiene razón, no vale estar llorando ni mucho menos discutir, hay  
que actuar

Mina: Bien, a partir de mañana tendremos un entrenamiento riguroso, pro alguna  
razón me esta preocupando mucho el enemigo

Serena: (Susurrando)No te preocupes, los protegeré

Lita: Mejor vamonos a casa, Serena ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Serena: Si, gracias Lita

Lita: Ok, nos vemos chicas

Mina: Se van con cuidado

Serena & Lita: SI

Ambas chicas se van y al poco tiempo también las demás

Al llegar a casa Serena oye un mensaje en su contestadora

Sere, se que esto te va a alegrar, mañana llego en la mañana, el servicio se  
pospuso ya que me dieron un descanso por haber estado trabajando tiempo extra,  
así que espero que me vallas a recoger al aeropuerto, llego mañana en el avión  
1523 a las 10:54, te quiere Darien

Serena al oir el mensaje sube corriendo a su cuarto a toda velocidad y se tumbo  
en la cama

Serena: mañana llega mi amado Darien que felicidad

Serena se preparo y arreglo con mucho entusiasmo a la mañana siguiente, quería  
lucir radiante cuando Darien la viera, al llegar al aeropuerto se sentó en la  
sala de espera

Diez minutos antes de que llegara el vuelo de Darien sonó su teléfono celular

Serena: ¿bueno?

¿: Hola Sere

Serena: Darien, hola, ¿no se supone que no se debe de llamar cuando estas en  
un avión?  
Darien: De eso te quería hablar,. Me cancelaron el vuelo y aun no salgo de  
E.U.A.

Serena: ¿Pro que? ¿Paso algo malo?

Darien: Tranquila, todo esta bien solo que no podré ir

Serena: ¿Llegaras en otro vuelo?

Darien: No lo se Serena, tal vez no valla, tengo trabajo, ni siquiera he salido  
a comer en todo el dic

Serena: ...

Mujer: Darien, vamonos, la reservación esta lista amor

Serena: ¿D-darien?

Darien: Lo siento Serena pero tengo que seguir trabajan...- Serena colgó  
mientras que al lado de Darien aparecía una mujer

Mujer: Darien vamonos – En el momento que Darien volteo la mujer desapareció

Darien: ya voy

En el aeropuerto Serena se sentía desfallecer, Darien estaba con otra y le decía  
amor ¿es que había caído en la dimensión desconocida?

En ese momento como si hubiera sido invocado alguien se le acerco y le ofreció  
un pañuelo

Serena: Grac...- al voltearlo a ver se quedo muda

CONTINUARA...

Gracias a todas por sus reviews

Espero que les este gustando

AH, y si tienes razon no se como hacerle para que los demas puedan dejar sus reviews, pero me encataria que me lo dijeras, te agradesto tu ayuda

Gracias a todas y les aviso que esta historia apenas comienza

Hagan votaciones para ver a quien quiren como pareja de Serena al finar


End file.
